


Sal, larry and Handsome Korean

by Matsy



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Homosexuality, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:16:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29854515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matsy/pseuds/Matsy
Summary: Sal and Larry moved to Brazil, and there they met a beautiful boy named Handsome Korean, what will happen to them in this beautiful love story? find out by reading Sal, Larry and Handsome KoreanI'm doing this as a joke, it's not serious: ')The story was a story in Portuguese that I am translating into EnglishI used the translator for everything, and corrected some things that I knew were wrongEssa história tem uma versão em português! https://archiveofourown.org/works/29854218/chapters/73460277
Relationships: Larry Johnson/Original Male Character(s), Sal Fisher/Larry Johnson, Sal Fisher/Larry Johnson/Original Character(s), Sal Fisher/Original Male Character(s)





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is kinda short, but i will try to make the others longer!

Sal and Larry had just moved to Brazil, they had a big house there, and the two lived together, today was the second day they were already there, but on that day, it would be the day that something would happen that it will change their lives forever.

They were low on food, as it was only the second day they were there, so they decided to leave to go to the market. Larry took his car, and went with Sal to the local supermarket, when they got there, they went to buy the basic things first, like rice, eggs and other important foods, after they bought basic things, they went to buy things like soft drinks and other foods that were not healthy. After they finished, they went to pay for their purchases, when they paid they were returning home, when they arrived they kept their purchases at home and went to Amoeba Dwarf Park.

They decided to go to the part with the toys, and Larry sat on the swing "Saaaal rock me!" Larry asked Sal "I don't want to" replied Sal, trying to irritate Larry "But I want to" Said Larry, trying to make Sal swing him "Then you'll be wanting" Said Sal, leaving Larry with a single choice, himself to swing. Sal also sat on one of the swings, they were there without saying anything, until an apparently Korean person started to approach them "Hey! I don't have anyone to be with me here, and I wanted to know if I could sit with you" person, Sal and Larry didn't want to leave him alone, so they let him be with them. "So, what's your name? Mine is Handsome Korean" Said the boy who asked to stay with them "Ah, mine is Larry, and this is my half brother Sal!" Larry replied to Handsome Korean "Pretty names yours, I'm happy to meet you." He replied, and after that, they talked until nightfall, Handsome Korean passed his number to Sal and Larry, and the three said goodbye.

When Sal and Larry got home, they went to shower and put on pajamas, then they went to Dinner and Larry after dinner, texted Ashley, to tell her something " **Ash, I think I'm liking Sal** " He told Larry to Ashley, Ash was surprised to read this, because they were Stepbrothers, and that would be kind of weird, but she decided to support him anyway " **This is a little bit strange since you are Stepbrothers, but I support you :) Try tell him someday, he might feel the same :³** " Larry was very happy with Ashley's answer, because she supported him " **Thank you so much for supporting me Ash, someday I'll tell him** "Larry replied " **If** **you and Sal become a couple, you will be my favorite couple! Along with Todd and Neil, of course"** Larry and Ashley were talking for a while.

That night, while Larry was talking to Ashely, Sal was talking to Handsome Korean, they were talking about things you talk about when you are starting a friendship with someone, like their tastes, hobbies and other things. After Sal and Larry talked to their friends, they went to get ready for bed. Sal and Larry slept in separate rooms, their rooms were quite different, but in theirs there were several posters on the walls.

The next day, Sal and Larry were doing nothing, so they decided to try to call the Handsome Korean to their house, as he was the only person they knew there. After calling him, Handsome Korean accepted the invitation, asked for their address, and went there. As soon as he arrived at their house, he knocked on the door and waited for Sal and Larry to answer it, as soon as they opened the door for him, they invited him to come in and sit on the couch, he did what they asked. Sal said he was going to make popcorn for them to eat while watching a movie, and that while he was making popcorn Larry and Handsome Korean could choose the movie. Then they watched the movie and ate the popcorn, and obviously also gave some popcorn to Gizmo, Sal's cat.

To be continued.... 


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Handsome Korean does something with the photos of Sal and Larry, and then goes again to the house of his new friends

Sal, Larry, Handsome Korean and Gizmo were watching all the episodes of Peppa Pig - Cannibalism. they were a little scared about Peppa killing his family to eat their organs, but they still liked it, because they liked horror and gore movies. While they watched, Larry was sometimes distracted and kept looking at Sal's and Handsome Korean beauty, he was kind of confused by that " _Didn't I love Sal? Why do I think I'm also feeling something for Handsome Korean? We just met yesterday!_ " Thought Larru, with a little fear of feeling something for Handsome Korean, but just ignored it, because it shouldn't be anything, he was probably just very Handsome.

After watching, Handsome Korean was going to leave, but Sal and Larry didn't want him to leave now "Can't you stay a little longer?" Asked Sal, hoping he could stay longer, and Larry expected the same "Ah, I think I can, I have nothing to do at all" replied Handsome Korean, he didn't know what they could do, so he asked "What can we do now?" Sal and Larry also didn't know what they could do, but after a few seconds Larry had an idea "We can go to the pool! Then we get a ball and frying pans, and we use the frying pans to hit the ball and throw it at each other" suggested Larry. Sal and Handsome Korean loved the idea, and agreed, so they went to get the pans. They went into their basement and took three frying pans from their basement stockpile. Then they needed clothes to go to the pool, Handsome Korean had not brought any clothes to go in the water, because he was not expecting to go to the pool "I don't have any clothes to go to the pool, do you have any to borrow?" Asked Handsome Korean, Larry decided to borrow a bathing suit from him, as Sal was too small to borrow, so they got dressed and went to the pool.

Sal and Larry kept staring at the beautiful body of Beautiful Korean, they tried to stop, but they couldn't, the beauty was very great. A while later they managed to stop looking at him, and Larry went to the pool, Sal just stood on the edge, as he could not swim because of his prosthetic. They took the frying pans and threw the ball at each other with them. After doing this for a while, Sal decided to get his cell phone, and took pictures of Larry and Handsome Korean, and then pictures of the three of them and him with Larry, and then him with Handsome Korean. After they took the photos, Sal sent them to a group chat he had created with him, Larry and Handsome Korean. After their afternoon at the pool, it was already 6 pm, so Handsome Korean said goodbye and went home.

AfterHandsome Korean left, Larry and Sal waited a bit and went to send a message to the group he had created on whatsapp for them " **Hey, have you arrived, Handsome Korean?** " Sal asked, but Handsome Korean didn't answer, they waited a little longer and he still didn't answer.

~~\------------------------~~

When Handsome Korean came home, he took an eggplant and left it on his bed along with his cell phone, so he started taking off his pants, took the eggplant and started to stick it in his anus, he did that while looking at the pictures they took with Sal and Larry together, he kept thinking as if what was penetrating him, it was Sal and Larry, Handsome Korean had only met them yesterday, but even so he loved them both very much. He had never felt anything for two people at the same time. while he penetrated himself, he thought only of Sal and Larry's voice moaning and saying his name. While he was doing this, he received a message from Sal in the group that they had created with him, Sal and Larry, Handsome Korean decided to wait a while to answer, and only left to answer them later.

After Coreano Bonito finished doing what he was doing, he went to take a shower, and after his shower he went to answer Sal " **Hii Sal! I was already sorry for the delay, I had gone to take a shower** " Sal thought it was strange because of his delay in the bath, but thought he probably only took longer than they did in the bath " **Oh no problem, how are you?** " Sal replied. They talked for a while, then said goodbye and went to sleep.

Sal couldn't sleep, he was thinking about Larry and the Handsome Korean, he didn't know yet why he thought so much about them both, and he was very afraid that the reason was because he was in love with two people at the same time, he would probably have to choose only one, and if they loved him back, what Sal thought was impossible to love someone with a face like his. Larry also couldn't sleep, for the same reason as Sal, he couldn't stop thinking about Sal and Handsome Korean. About 15 minutes of thinking, they were almost asleep, wondering how they had so much fun that day. and after a while they ended up sleeping.

~~\------------------------~~

The next day, handsome Korean woke up early, at 7:32 am, he wanted to go to Sal and Larry's house again, because they had a lot of fun yesterday, so he sent Sal a message, to know if he could go to his house " **Hey Sal, I could go back to your house or you and are Larry busy?** " Handsome Korean really hoped they weren't busy, but he was also a little ashamed to see them again after he did yesterday. While he waited for him Sal, who was probably still sleeping, he decided to go brush his teeth and then do something to eat, he made a latte and a sandwich. After doing what he needed, he decided to play some Animal Jam on his computer while waiting for Sal and Larry to respond. A while later, his cell phone vibrated, and there was a message from Sal " **Hey, today Larry is going to start teaching me how to draw, if you want you can come along!** " Handsome Korean was very happy with Sal's message, and ran to get ready to go to their house.

**_To be continued..._ **


End file.
